The following prior art references relate to various structures for removing heat from solder bonded semiconductor devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,123 discloses a semiconductor package in which a movable heat conductive piston is placed in contact with the back side of a solder bonded semiconductor device to conduct heat away from a device to a cooling plate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,468 and 4,081,825 both disclose semiconductor packages where a low melting point solder is provided in contact with the back side of a solder bonded device and a module cap to remove heat from the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,458 discloses a cooling arrangement including a resilient heat conductive metallic foil bundle extending between the back side of a device and the heat sink. IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 21 No. 3 Aug. 21, 1978 P. 1141 discloses a thermal shunt element disposed between a solder bonded semiconductor device and a module cap comprised of a rectangular center portion and a pair of divergent wings that contact the cap. IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 20 No. Nov. 6, 1977 P. 2214 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,458 disclose a plurality of preform sheets of aluminum foil nested together and disposed between solder bonded semiconductor devices and a housing to remove heat from the device. IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 19 No. May 12, 1977 P. 4683 discloses a thermal conduction bridge between a solder bonded semiconductor device and a cap that features a plurality of interleaved relatively slidable fins. Application Ser. No. 249,262 filed Mar. 30, 1981, assigned to the same assignee of this application discloses a thermal bridge for conducting heat from a device to a cover which includes a relatively thick metal sheet provided with cuts that define at least one tab element. U.S. application Ser. No. 291,218 filed Feb. 19, 1981, assigned to the same assignee as this application, discloses a thermal bridge element consisting of a bulged disc of resilient heat conductive material provided with radial slots emanating from a central point and terminating short of the outside edge and a second plurality of spaced radial slots located between the first plurality of radial slots in alternating relation and extending from the edge inwardly terminating short of the center of the disk.